


He Needs A Bear

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken gets up in the middle of the night. Then really, really wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needs A Bear

Ken turned over. He stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering what had woken him.

\- Didn't need to pee. 

\- Wasn't thirsty.

\- Jan hadn't jumped on him yelling "PILLOW FIGHT!" like he had a few times -- Ken had taken to sleeping with a spray bottle of water under his pillow as that was the only thing that would make Jan reel back long enough for him to get up and defend himself properly. 

So what was it?

He heard a whimper from next door. "Ah," he said softly. Someone was having nightmares. He looked at the clock. Half-past two. If he didn't help this person, they could be stuck in their nightmare for the rest of the night. 

With a groan, he rolled out of bed, knuckled the sleep out of his eyes, and went prowling. 

He padded barefoot down the corridor and listened at the door on the room next to his. "No, not this one," he decided after a time. 

The next door was it. A muffled sob came from inside. Ken shrugged, and pushed the door open gently. "Hey, Gou," he said as he neared the bed, "it's okay, you're just having a-"

Ken's words were cut off with a squawk as a strong arm wrapped itself around his neck and dragged him under the covers. He fought for breath, trying to drag the arm off his windpipe, but he'd been entirely caught unprepared and he was at a bad angle. Gou -- of course it was Gou -- sighed into his ear, then his whole body tensed and the arm unwrapped itself just a little. 

"Ow," Ken said plaintively.

"Don't move," Gou hissed into his ear. "You stay right there. So I can sleep. And if you tell anyone about this, I'll tell Miki-chan that it was you who downloaded that virus onto her computer. And in the morning you leave before I do."

Ken sighed. "Fine." 

It wasn't the worst night's sleep he'd ever had, but it wasn't the best, either.


End file.
